


Third

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Quartet [3]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-11
Updated: 2010-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-08 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/79499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas fixes things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Third

Lucas helped, he really did. I know he doesn't think so and I'll make sure I tell him later how much better he made me feel. I'm still not entirely sure how we're going to fix this, but whatever happens I know Lucas is going to be here for me. I barely restrained myself from hugging him when he came out after me and tried to cheer me up. We'll fix this because my gang of strays and misfits can do anything they put their minds to. They show that when they all rally around Lucas and offer him money. I smile at him to show he's forgiven and hand him my watch. Everything's going to be fine, I can feel it. The gang are all rallying around; that's what families do after all.


End file.
